PT 004 : Main
USS, 7:11 PM So, previously... USS, 7:14 PM Your first attempt to jump back to Rodan'Beri did not go as intended. You instead ended up in what you learned was Dingiri-An, the core world of the Celestial Bureaucracy, a faith-based multi-planar empire. After a brief stand off in which Bureaucracy soldiers forced their way aboard to search for a runaway "Oni" (arcane-based renegades of the Bureaucracy) you ultimately sided with the prisoner and hid him until the Bureaucracy ship and it's captain, Go'und, took off. USS, 7:18 PM In response, the convict you currently know by Viktor gave you jump coordinates to a safe zone for Oni called Tang. There you were able to meet with a woman of unknown species to you named Ava, a seemingly powerful diviner. After some magically encouraged questioning, she gave you her known planar maps (now supplemented by what Theo knew of the original map and the ones he was able to download from the Bureaucracy internet) and marked some locations of potential danger and resource gathering. She also recommended you may want to stop by 208522 at some point to gather resources (although, with a sort of weirdness beforehand) and warned you about another threat, the Kymal. Slavers. USS, 7:18 PM With that gathered you set about to buy necessary resources while in Tang. I can either begin there if you wanna RP that or we can jump back to the ship afterwards and say supplies were bought. USS, 7:19 PM Personally, I'd rather jump ahead, but I will not deprive you of the riveting world of grocery shopping if you want it. Commander, 7:20 PM ((Let's jump ahead!)) Azalea, 7:21 PM seconded Forgewight, 7:21 PM (Yeah, I think we can come down on the other side of the shopping.) USS, 7:21 PM Ok then! So, you carry back what supplies you can and arrange other means of having it brought for what bits you could not. USS, 7:22 PM You are then beamed back aboard where you are met by Duo, out and about. "Welcome back." Commander, 7:22 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 7:23 PM Duo: "Captain asked that you head to the meeting room when you got back in. He wants you in on a meeting...hence the room." Forgewight, 7:24 PM Are you talking to her, or all of us? USS, 7:25 PM Duo: "Probably not Sage, but he can join. But he did want both you and the Commander, definitely." Commander, 7:26 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 7:26 PM Thank you, ensign. Forgewight, 7:26 PM Well, let's get this over with, I have to integrate these new maps into our database. USS, 7:29 PM Approaching the meeting room, you can hear voices, so it's already begun. Upon entering, you see three figures. Captain Grax, Arcane Officer Williamson, and a man clothed in black attire with a long black coat and a featureless metal mask (think like Deathstroke's mask but all a solid silvery metal). USS, 7:31 PM But Theo, you in particular take notice of the table and realize something before the others. The man in black is not here. You see on the table a prototype you had installed into the ship, the Holo-Scryer. It mixes a scrying eye with the major illusion tech similar to those used in the Holo-Gym. The man's being projected from somewhere else. Screenless distant communication. Forgewight, 7:31 PM … who's the mask guy? USS, 7:31 PM Captain: "Commander, Professor, thank you for joining us. Allow me to introduce Mr. Tsukashi of the Oni. We've been...chatting." Forgewight, 7:32 PM Oh. Forgewight, 7:32 PM Forgewight waves casually. Commander, 7:33 PM Ah. Excellent. USS, 7:33 PM Tsukashi: "Your command of dark energy is quite impressive, passing most other planar civilizations we've made contact with. Your captain's poor sense of privacy is...less impressive." USS, 7:33 PM Grax: "You weren't answering our hails. Figured this would get your attention." USS, 7:34 PM Tsukashi: "You penetrated our space with a vessel constructed of completely foreign machinery to us. I was being cautious." USS, 7:35 PM Grax: "Commander, if you could step forward, I think you're out of the eye's range." USS, 7:36 PM Grax: "I was explaining to our new friends how we just helped one of their operatives evade capture. And explaining to them the benefits of joining the Federation." Commander, 7:36 PM Commander Xho steps forward, nodding. USS, 7:38 PM Tsukashi: "Also that you're neophytes to interplanar travel. And lost. We are grateful to you, and we could use any allies we can find. But without a means of contacting your people, what you offer isn't worth what you ask. Full access to Tang and deeper exploration knowledge is a dangerous gift to grant." Commander, 7:39 PM It would likely take decades to fully join. USS, 7:40 PM Tsukashi: "Which makes it even less appealing. My people do not have decades, Commander." USS, 7:41 PM Tsukashi: "But we were hoping we could begin this sort of arrangement now. And maybe give you further aid." Commander, 7:41 PM Mutual defense pacts do not require full membership. USS, 7:42 PM Tsukashi: "That's helpful, but again, something I doubt you can arrange yourselves." USS, 7:42 PM Tsukashi: "And I am...dubious of your defense capabilities from interplanar threats." Commander, 7:42 PM It will not be long before we find the coordinates home; we had narrowed down the possibilities substantially already. Forgewight, 7:44 PM Forgewight nods. "Every bit of data I get makes it more likely we'll find the way home." Forgewight, 7:45 PM Then you can do all the wheeling and dealing you need with the high muckymucks in the Federation. USS, 7:46 PM Tsukashi: "...worth considering. But I want some guarantees. Which is why I'd appreciate it if you could take on a guest to your ship. A sort of diplomatic ambassador." USS, 7:46 PM Tsukashi: "For when you get back." Commander, 7:46 PM One who can report back on us to you as well. USS, 7:47 PM Tsukashi: "Nothing to worry about if you're not planning to turn on us anyway." Commander, 7:47 PM Standard practice. USS, 7:48 PM Grax: "Not the Federation's standard...but since your people are also well versed in these systems, there is a distinct advantage to us as well." USS, 7:48 PM Grax: "Another guide who knows the systems couldn't hurt." USS, 7:49 PM Grax: "...who'd you have in mind?" USS, 7:50 PM Tsukashi: "I will need to converse with my people on that. This was not expected. But you'll hear from us within the hour." Commander, 7:50 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 7:51 PM Grax nods. "We'll give you our answer at that time. Pleasure meeting you...uh..." Forgewight, 7:51 PM ....can I get to work now? Forgewight, 7:51 PM Forgewight indicates the maps. USS, 7:51 PM Tsukashi: "My official title is Yokai. Yokai Tsukashi." USS, 7:52 PM Grax turns to Forgewight. "Please do, Professor. And nice work on the equipment. Yokai, we will speak again." USS, 7:52 PM The hologram of Tsukashi vanishes. USS, 7:53 PM Grax turns to the rest of you. "Mr. Xho, I have a couple other questions for you, if you don't mind. Everyone else, report to your stations and prepare for take off in two hours." Commander, 7:54 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 7:55 PM As everyone else departs, the Captain meets with Commander Xho. (I'll take that in a side chat. Everyone here, just let me know what they might do in the meantime.) Forgewight, 7:56 PM Forgewight is working on integrating navigational data. USS, 7:58 PM Can I get a tinkerer's tools check? Just to know how quickly you're able to do this. It's a lot of disparate data designed for computers from other universes. Forgewight, 7:59 PM (31!) USS, 8:00 PM Somehow, despite them using code of a completely alien nature, especially the Bureaucracy who don't even use Arcana as a basis for their information...you're done in like 5 minutes. It's like child's play to you. Forgewight, 8:01 PM (He does speak Celestial so that probably helps.) USS, 8:02 PM (A bit. Still, those around you are extremely impressed. Even shocked.) Forgewight, 8:02 PM … do I have something on my face? USS, 8:03 PM Engineer Smoke: "Uh...no sir. I just...uh...I've never seen work like that before, sir." Forgewight, 8:08 PM Is pretty simple. You just have to disregard everything you know about arcane-based systems and build a mental model of a parallel development track based on far-less efficient systems relying on divine energy. It all falls into place after that. Azalea, 8:10 PM Azalea Greenwich is mostly just making sure people are safe and keeping an ear out for any worrying chatter on the security feed. Forgewight, 8:10 PM It's just a matter of asking yourself "what would I do if I were dumber and was okay with subjecting the lives of hundreds of people to the whims of beings who sometimes turn into birds to have sex with people 'just because'." USS, 8:11 PM So, time passes. USS, 8:11 PM And eventually the new Oni dignitary arrives on your ship. USS, 8:12 PM And beaming into the chamber is...Viktor. Now with his mask removed and in more casual attire and carrying a bag. Commander, 8:12 PM Welcome back. Forgewight, 8:12 PM Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. USS, 8:13 PM Viktor: "Heh, yeah. It'll be nice to be here without a need to peel potatoes." USS, 8:13 PM Viktor bows to the Captain. "Thank you for inviting me aboard, Captain. Glad we can work in a more official capacity." USS, 8:14 PM The Captain returns the bow. "Not at all. I'll have someone escort you to securities, so you can get a pass and a cabin." USS, 8:15 PM Captain Grax: "Professor Forgewight, now with the new maps, what are our options for the next jump?" Forgewight, 8:16 PM Plenty. But we can either go to this world, that Ava pointed out as a good place for us to check out... or take another stab at getting home. USS, 8:17 PM Captain Grax: "What did she say about? Any urgency or just like...hey, tourists seem to like it here?" Commander, 8:18 PM No urgency; however, when a divination specialist suggests visiting a place... Forgewight, 8:19 PM She said it would be a place to 'gather resources'. USS, 8:20 PM Captain Grax: "...we did just gather some resources, I'm not sure we need to stop again just yet. ...stick a pin in it for later, Professor. Let's take another stab at getting home." Forgewight, 8:21 PM Forgewight shrugs, and plugs in likely coordinates. USS, 8:24 PM You plug in the coordinates, punch the button and take off for home. USS, 8:24 PM The ship hums to life, a glow covers the ship and you jump to...nowhere. USS, 8:25 PM It looks...kind of like Void Space...even though the monitors read it as a contained plane. Commander, 8:26 PM … strange. USS, 8:27 PM Duma: "We're registering some energy readings, but no clear life signs. No plant life, no...huh." USS, 8:27 PM Captain Grax: "What is it?" Forgewight, 8:27 PM Damn. USS, 8:28 PM Duma: "We are registering some signs of planar life. Roughly thirty minutes away at max void speed." Commander, 8:29 PM How soon can we jump again? Forgewight, 8:29 PM It'll be an hour before the jump drive is ready to go again. USS, 8:30 PM Duma: "Captain...I'm uh...I think I'm picking up a signal. It's celestial, but ancient celestial. It's requesting aid." USS, 8:30 PM Captain Grax: "...take us in, but keep shields up. Ensign Oppenheimer, approach slowly. Could be a battle, could also be a trap." USS, 8:32 PM Oppenheimer begins to move the ship towards the site and you see a shape take form on the monitor. It appears to be a floating rock, the top half of which is flattened and covered with a massive dome. You'd guess that the size of it would take up the population and square mileage of a major city. Commander, 8:33 PM Impressive. Constructs, perhaps? USS, 8:34 PM Captain Grax: "Possible. Duma, any life signs?" USS, 8:34 PM Duma: "None the system can recognize sir. But we are picking up at least one major energy signature." USS, 8:35 PM Captain Grax: "...Professor, can you open a hailing channel? Try and get a hold of someone." Forgewight, 8:35 PM Forgewight tries to do that. USS, 8:37 PM First attempt, no response. Second attempt, no response. On the third, you're able to get through and you're met with a half-elven looking figure, with similar complexion and tattoos to Theo. "Hello, yes...hello." USS, 8:38 PM Captain Grax: "I am Captain Arturo Grax of the United Federation. My ship picked up a distress signal and we were reporting to help." USS, 8:39 PM Half-Elf: "Distress signal? Uh...no, sorry. Can't imagine what that was about. We're all fine here. Sorry to waste your time." USS, 8:40 PM Captain Grax: "............you're sure. Cause we seem to still be picking up a celestial based sig--" Forgewight, 8:40 PM Forgewight raises an eyebrow. USS, 8:40 PM Duma: "It's now transmitting in giant, sir." USS, 8:41 PM Captain Grax: "......it would seem that someone on your base is not fine, sir." Forgewight, 8:41 PM Forgewight tries to determine if the distress signal is saying anything. Also, how is the half elf dressed? USS, 8:42 PM Half-Elf: "...must be a practical joke. I assure you, as mayor of New City, if there was a crisis, I'd know." Commander, 8:42 PM ((Dude is definitely a pirate, I dont' think I even need a roll for that.)) USS, 8:42 PM ((Forgewight The half-elf is dressed in simple robes, but with a sash that you're not sure was there before. Dude is def shady.)) USS, 8:43 PM ((The signal is repeating three words over and over in multiple languages. "Help", "SOS" and "Juice".)) USS, 8:44 PM Half-Elf: "...sorry, krrrrrrk, you're breaking up. I krrrrrrk can't krrrrrrrk you krrrrrrrrk orange krrrrrrrk bye." USS, 8:44 PM The call cuts out. USS, 8:45 PM Captain Grax: "........Commander, prepare to take a team down to investigate." Commander, 8:46 PM Right. Forgewight, Greenwich, Sage. USS, 8:47 PM Captain: "I'll wake up Viktor, too. Maybe he knows something about this." Forgewight, 8:49 PM Right. I'll get my stuff and make sure the engines don't blow up while I"m gone. USS, 8:51 PM In about 15 minutes, I'd say, you're all beaming down to the...planet, base? The floating rock thing. Along with you is also a bonus securities officer. An orc man named Zok. ...whom nothing bad will happen to. USS, 8:52 PM You arrive in what appears to be a small marketplace. Through the dome above you can see your ship and looking around you see some tents and buildings and it all seems fairly pleasant. You also see that literally everyone is made entirely of crystal. And they're all staring at you. USS, 8:52 PM And then they begin panicking and running around screaming. Forgewight, 8:53 PM ... hi. Commander, 8:53 PM Commander Xho tries to look nonthreatening. Commander, 8:54 PM Excuse me? USS, 8:54 PM One of the beings, made of green crystal throws himself at Xho's feet. "Please, take what you want but spare the children! ...also me!" Commander, 8:55 PM We're not taking anything. What's going on? Commander, 8:55 PM We came in response to your distress signal. USS, 8:57 PM Eventually the panic just kind of...calms. People are still hiding, but they are now poking their heads out curiously. The one debasing himself looks up at you. You can't entirely read his expression, but you'd guess it to be "quizzical". USS, 8:57 PM Crystal Man: "You're...you're not with the Kymal?" Commander, 8:57 PM … no, we are definitely not with them. Are slavers here? USS, 8:58 PM Crystal Man: "Not anymore. Not since the reckoning. We haven't encountered any ships since then." Commander, 8:58 PM What is "the reckoning"? USS, 9:01 PM Crystal: "...apologies. We...we assumed...doesn't matter. Allow me to uh...introduce us. I am Illazu of the Shardmind. And these are the last of our species." Forgewight, 9:02 PM Forgewight is looking around. "Who sent the distress signal?" Commander, 9:02 PM Commander Xho, of Planefleet. Commander, 9:03 PM And what sort of assistance do you require? USS, 9:03 PM Illazu: "I do not believe we require any. I am sorry, I still don't know who would send out a distress signal. Everything is fine." USS, 9:03 PM As soon as he says this, the ground shakes beneath you and you watch bits of the buildings fall to the ground. Commander, 9:04 PM … what is The Reckoning, and why is there a... Commander, 9:04 PM ... squishy person like us answering our hails and claiming you do not need assistance? Sage, 9:04 PM And what was that shaking just now? USS, 9:06 PM Illazu: "We have no organic beings answering. You likely just saw one of your kind via our Perception Manipulation Filter." USS, 9:06 PM Illazu: "As victims of a slaver species, we learned we can be considered something of a "commodity" so we...prefer to adjust expectations." Commander, 9:07 PM Ah, I see. USS, 9:08 PM Illazu: "The Reckoning was a dark time for our people that we don't bother with anymore. All water over the crystalized ingot. So, no need to dwell on it." Commander, 9:08 PM Still, the earthquakes? We can send down a security team to assist with evacuation, as well as medical care. USS, 9:08 PM Illazu: "And this rock is a touch unstable, but we have a means of correcting it and we've sent some gems to go fix it, so it shouldn't be long now." USS, 9:08 PM Illazu: "See? We're all fine." Sage, 9:10 PM Except for the distress signal that is drawing attention to you for unknown reasons Forgewight, 9:10 PM It's true. We wouldn't have even known you were here otherwise. Forgewight, 9:10 PM Is it possible that there's a crashed vessel or something here? USS, 9:11 PM Illazu: "No. No no no no no. Nope. Don't think so. If there was, it would've had to crash into the mineral section below us and if that were the case, they'd almost certainly be dead, right? Right." USS, 9:12 PM Illazu: "Can't be that." Commander, 9:12 PM I would like to speak with your governing body. USS, 9:14 PM Illazu: "..............uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh." USS, 9:16 PM Illazu: "...I don't know where they are." Sage, 9:16 PM Why not? Commander, 9:16 PM Do you know someone who would? USS, 9:17 PM Illazu: "...no, ok bye." USS, 9:17 PM He starts walking away. Sage, 9:17 PM How do you get to the mineral section? USS, 9:18 PM He stops. "We don't go there. Only the professional miners can go there." Sage, 9:18 PM Where are the professional miners? USS, 9:19 PM Illazu: "If you want to bring this up with them, you'll need to speak to the union at the union center." Sage, 9:19 PM Where is that? Commander, 9:20 PM You do realize that if someone is there and needs help, we can help them and turn off the signal so that no one else comes to help them, correct? USS, 9:20 PM He walks away, hurriedly. Sage, 9:22 PM Sage will ask rather loudly “Does anyone know where the union center or mineral entrance is? We just want to help” Sage, 9:22 PM ((23 persuasion)) USS, 9:23 PM Most of them get back to their duties, but one pink colored one raises their hand. "I can help get you to the mineral section." Commander, 9:23 PM Thank you. Sage, 9:23 PM Thank you USS, 9:25 PM It nods at you and approaches you cautiously. "...you're not gonna hurt us no matter what, right?" Forgewight, 9:25 PM That's not the plan, we just came because the distress signal. Commander, 9:26 PM Correct. USS, 9:26 PM It nods. "Ok. ...I'm Tintum." Commander, 9:26 PM Commander Xho. Sage, 9:27 PM Sage Forgewight, 9:27 PM Forgewight. USS, 9:28 PM Tintum: "...ok...follow me." Sage, 9:29 PM Sage will Commander, 9:29 PM Commander Xho follows. USS, 9:29 PM Tintum seems extremely nervous as they guide you through the city. They even guide you to a transport vehicle. As you glide through you see the city is in shockingly good condition. The building are standing tall. Even ones you swear you just saw break away seem fine now. It's all suspiciously well-maintained. Commander, 9:32 PM ... is some of this city illusory? USS, 9:32 PM Tintum shakes his head. "No, we have people living in most of them. It's all real. The miners keep it all together." Sage, 9:33 PM They work quickly it seems USS, 9:34 PM Tintum nods. "After the Reckoning, the miners kept us together. They're the reason we're alive today." Commander, 9:34 PM What was the Reckoning? USS, 9:36 PM Tintum: ".......The Kymal came to our world many years ago. Our people were traders, we collected precious stones from our Earth that held magical properties. We could use them to construct our cities and to travel off world to trade for anything we needed." USS, 9:37 PM Tintum: "...have you ever seen a Kymal?" USS, 9:39 PM Tintum: "They're big and scary. All scaly with sharp claws and fangs. But they had so much gold and clothing and these strange machines we could use to better craft our homes." Commander, 9:39 PM We have not seen them. USS, 9:40 PM Tintum: "At first all they wanted was the stones. We gave them some for what we needed like anyone else. But then they began asking for more. They wanted to set-up their own machines in our mines to take the stones. Our leaders thought this could be done fairly an allowed it. Then they needed us for workers. Then they wanted to take our trade routes." USS, 9:41 PM Tintum: "Eventually, we couldn't take it anymore. We fought back. ...and they didn't like that. ...they fought against a lot of us but when they couldn't take the world they flew off...and their machines...exploded...all at once." USS, 9:42 PM Tintum: "Our world began to break apart and shatter, until soon...this was all that was left. That was the reckoning." Sage, 9:42 PM ((11 perception does anyone seem to be watching or following us)) Commander, 9:42 PM ... I see. USS, 9:43 PM You see a couple of people eyeing you, but most seem to be...actively not paying attention to you. Commander, 9:43 PM ((11 insight, not much help there.)) USS, 9:43 PM ((Far as you can tell, Tintum's been telling you at least what they know to be true)) USS, 9:44 PM Tintum: "The miners keep the dome secure and they've got ways of preserving the ground. So, we trust them." USS, 9:45 PM Tintum: "...but I know some of them and I know a way in. ...I can get you there and you can see what they do." Forgewight, 9:46 PM Why are you helping us? USS, 9:46 PM Tintum: "...cause I've heard it too. ...I think most of us have." Forgewight, 9:46 PM For how long? USS, 9:46 PM Tintum: "Three weeks." Commander, 9:47 PM No one has checked? USS, 9:47 PM Tintum: "The miners say it's fine." Forgewight, 9:47 PM And the miners are in charge here. USS, 9:49 PM Tintum: "They get us food. And clothing. And somehow our shelters stay up. They must know what they're doing." Commander, 9:49 PM Clearly they have not checked on the signal, or they would have turned it off. USS, 9:49 PM Tintum: "I don't think it's a signal. It sounds like a voice in my head. "Help, SOS, Juice"." Forgewight, 9:50 PM In celestial, then giant. USS, 9:50 PM Tintum shrugs. "I don't know. Sometimes it sounds weird." Sage, 9:51 PM And no one has talked about hearing this voice? USS, 9:51 PM Tintum shakes his head. USS, 9:52 PM You eventually approach a large cliff face with a massive crack in it. Easy enough for you all to fit. USS, 9:52 PM Tintum: "Be careful. And remember, you promised not to hurt us." Commander, 9:53 PM I do not see why we would. Commander, 9:53 PM Provided you are not the slavers. USS, 9:54 PM Tintum: "We are not Kymal." USS, 9:55 PM Tintum drops you off and once you're off, they begin to turn around to head back. Forgewight, 9:56 PM I don't like any of this. Forgewight, 9:56 PM IT all feels weird. Commander, 9:56 PM Something is very wrong here, and we will find out what it is. Sage, 9:56 PM Only one way to do that Sage, 9:56 PM Sage heads into the crack Commander, 9:57 PM Commander Xho follows. Forgewight, 9:57 PM Forgewight flows as well. USS, 9:57 PM As you head in you hear the sounds of people working and talking. Are you being quiet? Commander, 9:57 PM Commander Xho is, yes. Forgewight, 9:57 PM Forgewight is trying. USS, 9:58 PM Can I get stealth checks? Sage, 9:58 PM ((14!)) Commander, 9:58 PM ((23. Sneakysneaky.)) Forgewight, 9:59 PM (15) USS, 10:00 PM Ok, so you all move well enough and know what you're doing that you don't seem to be heard, especially over the sound of some machines working. As you go further in, you begin to hear voices talking. USS, 10:00 PM "How is he doing this? I thought the ring blocked these powers." Commander, 10:00 PM Commander Xho eavesdrops SO HARD you guys. USS, 10:00 PM "I don't know. None of us do. Maybe we loosened something with the digging." Sage, 10:01 PM ((Do the voices sound similar to the other crystal people we have talked to?)) USS, 10:02 PM "If they can here his calling up there in the void, than how far can this go? How long until people come here to--" USS, 10:02 PM ((They do, but not ones you've heard before)) USS, 10:02 PM "They need us, and him. Nobody is going to rock the boat." USS, 10:03 PM You duck in and out behind machines and looking you do see that the "miners" don't seem to be mining so much as...guarding. Carrying weapons of jade and crystal that look quite sharp and dangerous. Commander, 10:04 PM Commander Xho suspects she knows what's going on, and keeps going, looking for whatever being is signaling. Sage, 10:04 PM Sage follows Xho USS, 10:05 PM Eventually, you do hear a voice in your heads. "Hello? Someone? Help? SOS? These are not hard words to figure out me-dammit. Ugh, worst service ever, no stars. Honestly, thanks I get for helping people." Commander, 10:05 PM Commander Xho tries thinking back at it. "Hello? Can you hear me?" USS, 10:06 PM Voice: "YES! Contact and...oh. You're not crystal. This mind's all squishy...wait...no...picking up some iron I think. Either one of you's a machine or you're all eating WAY too much spinach." USS, 10:07 PM Voice: "Ok, be careful of the guys on your right, bank left and you should see me just past the fifth stalagmite in." Forgewight, 10:07 PM Forgewight peers that way. Commander, 10:08 PM Commander Xho follows the instructions. Sage, 10:08 PM Sage does as well USS, 10:09 PM As you head in, you see a slightly static-y looking ring of electrical energy surrounding a humanoid looking fellow. Skin has a blue tint to it, eyes a bit red, goatee and hair seem to change color every time you look at them, but he does appear to be humanoid, and dressed in very regal looking clothes. USS, 10:11 PM Man: "Ah, excellent. Worshippers come to rescue your divine being. ...I may have to kill you after this so no one finds out, but I promise you will get a really nice seat in the after life. Front row, but not in one of those seats where you're just blinded by the lights all night." Commander, 10:11 PM Commander Xho thinks: Perhaps it would be better to leave you as you are, in that case. What or who are you? Sage, 10:12 PM Sage uses divine sense USS, 10:12 PM Man: "...Ah, newcomers. That complicates things. But surely you've heard of my wondrous tales. Lord of stories, demi-god of the miraculous, the one and only...Qhudos!" Forgewight, 10:13 PM Forgewight thinks: Nope. How long have you been here? Commander, 10:13 PM ((15 Religion check.)) USS, 10:16 PM Qhudos: "...Qhudos the great? Who taught the warrior Azul to use the blade of gathering fire? Who tamed the beast of Lik'orizax and brought its milk to the people of J'koda? ...my symbol was a snake wrapped around an eye? Nothing?" Commander, 10:16 PM I may have heard the name? Forgewight, 10:16 PM (23 Religion on the symbol, at least, since Theo doesn't care that much about religion itself.) Forgewight, 10:18 PM Oh, right. I think its popular subject matter for cheap tattoos. USS, 10:19 PM Qhudos: "Cheap tattoos?!? Ugh, you know you have a couple of off centuries and suddenly you're yesterday's gospel. This is a cruel business let me tell you." Forgewight, 10:19 PM Have youb een here that whole time? Forgewight, 10:19 PM Forgewight pulls out his Detect Magic wand and sweeps the area. USS, 10:20 PM Qhudos: "What? No! You think I'd be captured by mortals for a couple centuries. I'm a demi-god, son, that means something." Forgewight, 10:20 PM So only a few decades, then. Sage, 10:20 PM So how long have you been here USS, 10:23 PM Qhudos: "I just figure I can relax on the old miracles for a bit, then some new guy named Olidammara comes along, scoops my worshippers with a couple of cheap songs and so I had to get back in. I see these people with literal rocks for brains are about to get blown to kingdom come, which, for the record, kind of a mid-grade heaven, only three stars. So, I'm like, 'hey, this is a grant chance to work up a nice miracle for them'. I make a nice atmosphere around a good bit of the plane, keep things nice and sustainable, figure I give a small shove somewhere. They go free, tell my name, back in the wine and sacrifices. ...do they still do sacrifices? Always found that part kind of icky." Commander, 10:24 PM Unlikely. USS, 10:24 PM Qhudos: "But then, just as I reveal myself, one of the dudes in the robes traps me and starts poking me to make clothes and food and everything else these assholes want. It's degrading. I'm a deity, not a hotel service. But I must be a little lighter on power than I thought, cause I can't bust out." Commander, 10:25 PM And if you could, you would likely take vengeance on them. USS, 10:26 PM Qhudos: "Uh...yeah. Kind of part of the gig. Just drop this whole rock into a nearby sun and call it a day." Forgewight, 10:27 PM Just going to toss the potential worshipers away? Forgewight, 10:27 PM There's why Olidiammara took your worshipers. Forgewight, 10:27 PM You're not adaptable. USS, 10:28 PM Qhudos: "They trapped me in a cave! I've been asking for orange juice for three days, nothing! I'd say they lost the chance to be my worshippers." Forgewight, 10:28 PM How'd they trap you, anyway? USS, 10:31 PM Qhudos: "I appeared before them, told them how I saved them, wished them well on their travels. Then, before I could bamf away, one of them hits me with this old spell. A sort of reverse banishment. I was still tired, I just made an atmosphere, a WHOLE atmosphere, and they hit with this shit. Then they surround me with this weird electrical wiring, burns like hellfire." USS, 10:32 PM Qhudos: "Look, trust me, if they'd tried this in my prime, no dice." USS, 10:32 PM Qhudos: "I'm just a little light on the miracle work these days." Forgewight, 10:33 PM (12 insight, meh.) USS, 10:33 PM ((You are likely not well-versed enough in religious matters to know how this would work.)) Commander, 10:33 PM If we let you out, you'll kill everyone. Forgewight, 10:34 PM Because you're kind of dumb. Commander, 10:34 PM That does not incentivize us to let you out. USS, 10:34 PM Qhudos: ".....I won't kill you. That's fair, right?" Forgewight, 10:34 PM A life is a life, and there's a lot more of them then there are of you. Forgewight, 10:35 PM But you're not thinking this through. You're a god, supposedly, where's your sense of theater. Forgewight, 10:37 PM Forgewight looks at Xho. "If we leave him, he's going to just keep broadcasting and drawing other people here." Sage, 10:37 PM But if we release him this whole place gets killed by him Commander, 10:38 PM We can't be responsible for genocide, either. Forgewight, 10:38 PM He'll draw the Kymal back. Commander, 10:38 PM Or worse. Forgewight, 10:38 PM Or the Bureacracy. USS, 10:39 PM Qhudos: "Guys, think about this from my perspective. If word gets out some mortals trapped me in a circle and I did nothing to punish them for it, I get laughed out of the entire pantheon. ...oh us, the pantheon. They must be so worried about me." Sage, 10:39 PM What was your pantheon? USS, 10:40 PM Qhudos: "Humans, one of the groups of humans. We had some halflings worshipping us to. Now halflings are the best worshippers. The fruit plates they'd leave out, ach! To die for!" USS, 10:42 PM Qhudos: "Point is, I have a reputation to consider. Scratch that, I literally have nothing BUT a reputation to consider. What will people think of a god who doesn't exact vengeance on those who wrong him like this?" Commander, 10:42 PM I doubt the pantheon cares, as they have not checked in. Commander, 10:43 PM Perhaps another kind of vengeance would be more interesting. USS, 10:43 PM Qhudos: "...I'm listening." Forgewight, 10:43 PM I had a whole suggestion about him using deception and guile to win over the populace but I kind of want to see if I can kill him now. Forgewight, 10:44 PM … just as a thought experiment, mind you. Commander, 10:44 PM We're not killing anyone. Sage, 10:44 PM Indeed USS, 10:46 PM Qhudos: "............ok, so, I want to kill everyone, you want to kill no one. What if we reach a happy compromise of...say...five people? I turn them into salt, everyone loves the salt bit. I'm really giving in a lot here." Commander, 10:47 PM No. Commander, 10:47 PM Perhaps you should try guilt. Sage, 10:47 PM How about you kill no one and we provide you with fresh fruit Commander, 10:47 PM They seemed to be conscious that you were asking for help, but did not want to talk about it. USS, 10:48 PM Qhudos: "........huh...that's...that's not bad. I could leave like...a trace of my signal in their brains. Just the worst ones. So they'll always know. ...yeah, I can work with that." Commander, 10:50 PM It would last much longer than simply killing them. USS, 10:50 PM Qhudos: "And makes for a good story. That's the kind of vengeance people talk about. You're not bad, kid. For a mortal and all." Commander, 10:51 PM Now. How do we get you out? USS, 10:52 PM Qhudos: "This field is held up by these tiny metal pillars. A rock knocked that one out a bit. If you just keep pulling, circle breaks and I can break free." USS, 10:53 PM Qhudos: "But don't do it with your hands." Commander, 10:53 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:53 PM With what? USS, 10:53 PM Qhudos: "...I dunno, throw more rocks at it? This is more your kind's thing than mine." Forgewight, 10:55 PM (How big are the pillars?) USS, 10:55 PM ((Like, imagine the things that hold the ropes up at movie theaters.)) Forgewight, 10:55 PM (How heavy does it look?) USS, 10:55 PM ((They're about chest high and pretty thin)) USS, 10:56 PM ((Like...you probably could carry one, except there's literal lightning coming out of it.)) Forgewight, 10:56 PM 5 pounds? 10 pounds?) USS, 10:57 PM ((Five pounds, let's say)) Forgewight, 10:58 PM Forgewight unslings the staff from his back and unfolds it a bit until it's a rifle. He pulls a cartridge off his belt and puts it in and takes aim, looking to Xho for confirmation. Forgewight, 10:58 PM https://www.aidedd.org/dnd/sorts.php?vo=catapult ) Forgewight, 10:59 PM Forgewight is using this to knock out one of the pillars. Commander, 11:00 PM Commander Xho watches. Forgewight, 11:00 PM ..should I? Commander, 11:01 PM Yes. Forgewight, 11:01 PM Forgewight casts Catapult. USS, 11:01 PM As the spell is let loose, you hear the rushed patter of crystal feet one moment too late. "NO! STOP!" USS, 11:02 PM But as they say this, the pole shoots out from the ground and the lightning breaks. Forgewight, 11:02 PM (If the pole happens to hit the god, oops. Mistakes happen.) USS, 11:02 PM ((It was a direction of your choosing, did you choose that direction?)) Forgewight, 11:03 PM ((… nah, I"ll be nice.) USS, 11:03 PM ((Ok. :) )) Forgewight, 11:03 PM (It'll just miss him.) Forgewight, 11:03 PM Incidentally, that's how I would have tried killing him. USS, 11:04 PM Qhudos: "Ah, here we go. You!" USS, 11:04 PM Qhudos's voice goes deep and booming and the cave starts to shake. Commander, 11:04 PM Remember what you said. USS, 11:05 PM Qhudos: "You imprisoned me for years! Trapped me in response to my act of kindness and benevolence." USS, 11:05 PM Shardmind: "We needed you! You were the only thing keeping us alive!" USS, 11:06 PM Qhudos: "You do not trap gods! You beg! You pray! And we listen! And now, you shall listen! For the next thousand years, your kind shall do nothing but listen!" USS, 11:06 PM Qhudos: "...but first..." USS, 11:06 PM He snaps his fingers and you are back on the ship. USS, 11:06 PM You are all back on the ship. USS, 11:07 PM Qhudos: "Sorry for the quick move, but I wanted you to get the best vantage point for this." Commander, 11:08 PM Guilt works best when you let them apply most of it to themselves. USS, 11:08 PM You watch as the one rock in the middle of voidspace spreads and grows, and grows further, and you see green and little dots of blue form and where once was a rock...is now a tiny planet. USS, 11:09 PM Qhudos: "And now they'll have a lot of time to think. Hope they're vegetarian, I can't make creatures right now." USS, 11:09 PM Captain Grax: "...Commander? Explain." USS, 11:09 PM Qhudos: "Now, I believe somebody said something about a fruit plate." Commander, 11:10 PM Commander Xho debriefs the captain. Sage, 11:10 PM Sage will go to the kitchen to prepare a fruit plate and fresh orange juice. Sage, 11:11 PM I did , I will have it for you shortly